Dinosaur 2
Dinosaur 2 is a 3D Live-Action/Computer Animated Adventure film and is the sequel to 2000 Dinosaur. It's was produced by Walt Disney Animation. It was in development on 2018 as a DVD Release but was cancelled in 2020 before Bambi 3 was release on 2020 in cinemas. But after the sequel announcement of Frozen and Wreck-It-Ralph. A Leak of Disney sequels was listed included Dinosaur 2. It was officially real on 17th of November 2008. It was release on the 24th of November 2020. Plot 3 years ago, Alader defeat the powerful Carnotaurus and saved the Herd, but at the cost of the herd's leader Kron. Now leader and father of four dinosaurs; Kron Jr, Hill, Manny and Zina. He getting use of his now big life. Meanwhile a lone dinosaur Keve was walking alone until he bump into Crunch. A Carnotaurus who is the son of the Carnotaurus that Alader defeated. Keve tries to walk away but Crunch blocked him. Crunch told him if he knows where is Alader is. Than Keve jumped after hearing the name and ran off. Causing Crunch to get grumping. Meanwhile in the so-called Nesting Grounds. Alader, his Mate Neera and his adoptive mother Pilo was playing with the dino-kids which what Alader likes to call them. One of the kids, Manny than woke up Yar (Alader's adoptive father and Zini (Alader's best friend). The now teen Suri, Baylene and Eema came to see how they doing, while Url was playing tug of war with Kron Jr. The Grounds was celebration the 3rd anniversary of Kron's Death while Neera tells the dino kids about him. Pilo than notice that Alader is acting a bit different, but the Iguanodon said that he is trying to be a good leader but is worried that something will happen to his family and herd and feels that it will be his responsibility. Than Yar came to asked Alader to help Manny who got stuck by a bendy stick but getting laughed at by the other kids. Keve than arrived to the nesting grounds and bumped into Url and Eema. Keve asked if they know Alader. Eema does so the styracosaurus show him the way. They bumped into Zini and Suri who told Eema that Baylene is ill. Eema tells Url to get some Food for her while she shows Keve to Alader. Meanwhile Alader had a nightmare of a Carnotaurus killing Neera, the Dino Kids and the Lemurs before it came to him, waking him up. Neera notice he had a nightmare so she cheered him up before Zini tells them that they have a visitor. Alader met Keve who now that Alader is a heroic dinosaur so he asked him if he can help. But Alader said no since he has a family. Than he had a vision that his Father who he nether met because he hatch in front of the Lemurs is alive. He knows he need to know more about himself so he agrees to help Keve while he helps him. But it cut short when a tree fell into the ground. Crunch arrived and see his father's killer. (Being Alader). He Charged but was interrupted by Baylene who use her last strength so Alader and his Family, Keve and the rest of the herd escaped. But Eema noticed her not here so she, Url and Yar returned to see Baylene's Body. Eema was upset about it and she saw Crunch standing. She tells Url and Yar to leave but Yar don't want this but was drag by Url. Url then put Yar down and joined Eema to fight Crunch, but they were both killed. The next day the Herd are still in shocked about Baylene, Eema and Url's death and Alader thinks he should of save them but Pilo help him out. Keve tells him about Crunch and hopes that he won't go near them. Alader joins Keve to find Crunch. On the way, he met Kenvee and together they headed out, Yar, Zini and Neera joins with Suri and Pilo stays behind with The Dino Kids. They travel from Evil birds and dinosaurs. Than they noticed that Kron Jr followed them. The rest of the dino Kids and Pilo and Suri arrived to tell them that The Nesting Grounds is on fire. Alader rushed back and notice Crunch is back to set a trap. He charged at Alader but was blocked by Keve. Crunch than tells Keve that he has his Son and than pointed at Alader. Keve did not buy it but Crunch said that he was spying on Keve and Alader for years with his Father think that Alader is the chosen One. Keve and Alader was shocked but Crunch scratched Keve's eye. Than Kron Jr bit Crunch's foot and Alader rushed at Crunch. The carnotaurus Fleed. Alader now knows that Keve is his father had a bit of a bonding time before they fight with Crunch. The carnotaurus arrives with a bunch of other Carnotaurus. Alader ordered the herd and the two group fight. Crunch noticed Neera and the Dino Kids and charged at them, But Alader won't let him hurt his family so trys to push him but Crunch was to strong so he used his tail and smacked Alader before he Bit the Iguanodon's Neck. Neera and the Dino Kids was watching helpless. But Keve was charging at Crunch with the Lemurs on him. That Alader used his Tail to grab Crunch and fling him off the Cliff causing Crunch to fall to his death. Alader fell into a Coma and Neera trys to help him out. Keve than tells Her that she made a right choice choosing him as a Mate. Meanwhile Alader was somewhere where he met the ghost of Kron and his long-lost Mother Lea. He also saw Baylene, Eema and Url. Kron apologises to Aladar for not listening him. Lea told her son that she is proud of him before he woke up from his 3 weeks in a Coma. He reunites with Keve and the Herd. Alader has a scar on his neck and is not afraid and will do anything to protect the things he love. Keve and Aladar look at the view and promise each other to look out for whole family. Cast D.B. Sweeney as Alader: A brave Iguanodon who got adopted by Lemurs and is the leader of the herd. Sweeney said after he saw the script that Alader will be more brave and funny but with a passion to find out who he is. Julianna Margulies as Neera: A Iguanodon who's is the deceased Kron's sister and Alader's Mate. Lance Henriksen as Keve: A Iguanodon who went on a journey to find his long lost son. Alfre Woodard as Pilo: A Archaeolemur who always helpful and she is Alader adoptive mother. Kiefer Sutherland as Kenvee: A Iguanodon Jeff Goldblum as Yar: A Archaeolemur who is very strong and he is Alader adoptive Grandpa. He replaced Ossie Davis who played Yar in the first film but died in 2005. Max Casella as Zini: A Archaeolemur who always tries to impress the ladies. He is Alader's best friend and adoptive uncle. Nina Lu as Suri: A Archoeolemur who is having trouble now she is a teen and she is Alader's adoptive Sister. Joaquin Phoenix as Crunch: A Carnotaurus who lost his father as a teen and is now after Alader for revenge. Joan Plowright as Baylene: A Old Brachiosaurus who is the last of her kind. Joan Plowright retired in 2009 but after she heard that a sequel was a thing, she decide to reprise her role as Baylene and said that this is her last voice role. Della Reese as Eema: A wise and slow-moving Styracosaurus. Frank Welker as Url: A Non-voice Dog-like pet Ankylosaurus who is Eema's pet. Samuel E.Wright as Kron: A Deceased brave Iguanodon who was Neera's sister and Alader's rival. Pat Carroll as Lea: A Deceased Iguanodon who is Alader's Mother. All four of Alader and Neera's kids could not talk and instead make's noise for expressions. They’re played by Frank Welker as well. Development It was cancelled on 2009 when it was developed for DVD. But with the shocking sucess of Bambi 3, Disney hopes two more Disney film will be positive. After Frozen 2 was a thing. Dinosaur 2 was leaked with a list of disney sequels. It was real on 2015 with a 2016 release. Marketing The first trailer of Dinosaur 2 was release the same day as the Good Dinosaur was release with the 2nd trailer was release with Bolt 2. Critical Response Dinosaur 2 got positive reviews with 93% on rotten Tomatoes. Category:Films